The Woods
by Sunflowers and Roses
Summary: When Lovino finds out about Feliciano getting married to his boyfriend he runs off to his favorite place. The woods. Where something strange and mystical happens to him.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever just felt the need to get outside to breathe in some delicious air? Well, I do, right at this fucking moment too. I want to run to where the woods are, that's my sanctuary from life. The only sounds are the sweet tunes of birds that make you want to sleep forever.

Sleep forever is what I want to do after hearing what I did. My sweet, innocent, caring little brother is marrying that macho, German, potato bastard. I want to puke just thinking about it.

So here I am running to the forest, as fast as my legs can carry me (which is pretty fast). I feel like a deer running with my herd, except I am all alone with my thoughts.

When I finally get to **MY** tree, I sit down panting for air and take in the beauty surrounding me.  
There is a canopy of bright green leaves above my head, the softest moss beneath my fingers, little animals scurrying about. I could die peacefully here. Instead I fall asleep.

In my dreams, the world is perfect. Feliciano isn't marrying that bastard, Nonno would care for me, and most of all someone could actually love my horrible ass self.

I return to reality while the sun is starting to set I get up to stretch and look around something seems off. "Whatever I don't give a fuck." I say and turn around ready to go home.

_Snap_. I freeze and feel a shiver run down my spine. I close one eye and slowly turn around expecting something horrific to jump out at me. But, to my surprise it was just that old buck that comes around once in a while.

I know it sounds crazy, but this buck is one of my only friends. Besides Elizibeta, Bella, Kiku, and Feliciano, who I really don't want to think about right now. They are the only people who are able to stand this emotional and mental chaos that I am.

I walk up to the buck and slowly place my hand on his head to pet him. He has the softest fur I have ever felt.

I back away to look at him, "you know, it would be horrible if someone was to hunt and kill you." He just snorts and I laugh.

Suddenly he pulls away and looks around frightened.

"Hey, calm down it's going to be alright!" I run forward to him, which was a **fucking stupid** idea.

He reared back and started snorting. Then he charged at me.

Pain. The only thing I could register as I was thrown forcefully onto the ground. I looked down and nearly fainted. One of his antlers was stuck in my stomach. He yanked it out along with my blood and ran off.

I tried to sit up, but it was futile. It felt like the hole in my stomach was on fire. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker.

"Help, help me...please..." I pleaded to the sky knowing no one would come to help me. Dread was all I could feel. At least I knew I was going to die at my favorite place in the world. I closed my eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard someone calling to me, I opened my eyes a little bit.

A man wearing cameo came running over and kneeled down next to me gasping at the tear in my stomach.

I looked up into his beautiful emerald green eyes filled with concern and worry. He smiled a smile so radiant it was like looking at the sun. "Don't worry I'll help you, mi amigo."

Even though this stranger was trying to keep me alive I was still my old bastardly self. "Yeah right you damn motherfucker."

He looked down somewhat startled and said something I couldn't quite comprehend. The last thing I remember was a flash of bright green.

Then the world went black and I knew I was going someplace special.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah...the feeling of clouds beneath my fingertips. Wait a second, that's not a cloud. What am I touching?

I slowly crack open my eyes to see a ceiling with tomatoes on it... I sit up but instantly regret it when I feel a dizziness take over my senses.

"Ugh, where the fuck am I?"

"Sir, you're at Mr. Antonio's house." I squeal at the sound. It was a very manly squeal, dammit! Anyways, a very young looking girl with big innocent green eyes, blond hair with a purple ribbon in it, and wearing a pink frilly dress is staring down at me.

I suddenly become very self conscious realizing I only have a pair of boxers on. Where the hell did all my clothes go?

I look up at her and she stares down at me. She finally snaps out of it and introduces herself. "Hi, sorry to scare you Lovino, but let me introduce myself, I'm Lili." She smiles and holds out her hand for me to shake.

I try to smile and shake her hand. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you- wait, how the hell do you know my name?"

She turns around and giggles acting like it's the most normal thing to do in front of a stranger. "I'll go get Antonio now, and I'll get you some food I'm sure you're very hungry."

I try to jump out of the bed and run to her but instead I fall face first on the floor. Once again that girl, Lili, I think giggles at me again and leaves.

I slowly haul myself off of the floor and back into the soft bed. That's when I remembered everything that happened to me while I was in the woods. I rip off the blankets and examine my stomach. There's nothing there not even a scar, I slowly pull the blankets up scared by what I just saw.

How the hell is my stomach completely healed and there isn't even a scar? Wait a second, why the hell did a deer of all animals attack me? I mean those things run away the second I enter the woods so why would one allow me to pet it?

"All this thinking is making my head hurt." I roll over and tuck my knees up to my chest. I just want to go home, even if it means seeing Feliciano and that bastard sticking tongues down each other's throats. Eww, now I really want to throw up.

"Lovino, I'm back," I flip over to see Lili walking in with a tray. "Ok, now sit up you can start eating.

"Yeah, yeah," I slowly sit up and she hands me the tray. I instantly start drooling at the sight of tomatoes, and I literally shovel the slices into my mouth. I moan at the taste, these are some of the best tomatoes I have ever had.

"I see that you are enjoying the meal, Antonio said that he will be here soon." I swallow and wipe my mouth satisfied with the little meal.

"Thank you, but I have a few questions first." She stares at me with her big doe eyes making me blush a little. "I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities, Lovino."

Sighing, I look up at the ceiling and ask the question that's been bothering me. "What happened to the injuries I had?"

"What injuries," she asks tilting her head to the side a little. I look back at her confused by her answer. "You know, the ones I got from that deer in the woods earlier."

"I still don't know what you are talking about, Lovino, but you can ask Antonio when he comes."

She sounds serious so I ask my next question, "so...where am I?"

She giggles, again, "I think I hear Antonio coming, so I must take my leave. It was nice talking to you, Lovino, see you soon." With that she gets up, takes the plate, and leaves.

I stare at door wondering what just happened, when a man walked in. And good god was he sexy. He had his long curly chocolate brown hair tied back in a red ribbon, he was wearing a white T-shirt and you could see all the outlines of his muscles, and he was wearing tight black jeans that hugged his ass in all the right places.

I swallowed, loudly and started blushing realizing I was checking him out. I sat up and looked into his eyes. I gasped realizing this man, Antonio, was the same man who saved me in the woods.

He grinned and sat down next to me on the bed. I slid over as far as I could. "So, Lovino, how are you feeling," he asked

Startled, I answered with a simple, "fine, bastard." He just sat there and started chuckling. I started to grow very frustrated. "Ok you damn Antonio bastard." He stopped chuckling and listened. "First, I want to know what happened after I passed out in the woods. Second, where the FUCK am I."

He sat there thinking for a moment and glanced at the ceiling. I was about to lose it when he finally started talking.

"Lovino, to answer your second question, you are inside your own dream. That doesn't mean everything you see isn't real, it just means your real body isn't here. You are actually in a different dimension, parallel to the one you live in now. Only a select few people in your world can access this dimension. And you are one of the only few, which is good!"

I stared at him, this insane man who just told me something that couldn't possibly be true. Probably just a bunch of jibberish he made up.

"You have got be fucking kidding me if I'm going to believe you, you insane bastard."

His eyes widened and he started thrashing his hands around in the air trying to make me believe his story. "It's true Lovi, just believe me!

He grabbed my hand and stared at me with his big puppy dog eyes. "Fine, I believe you and don't call me Lovi ever again or I'll kill you."

"Gracias, Lovi!" He threw himself at me and hugged me. I smacked him and he let go.

"Oh and to answer your first question about your injuries, I took you to this man named Arthur Kirkland, he's a medic that uses magic or something and he healed you!"

"Magic? That's just fucking weird." I say and glance away. "Yeah, it is, he and I have a bad history too so I had to pay him extra."

"Thanks, I guess. I have another question."

Antonio looks at me and tilts his head to the side just like Lili did. "Si, what is it?"

"How do I get back to my dimension." I ask nervously twiddling my fingers together.

"That's easy all you have to do is go back to sleep in this bed and you'll return back to your place." He says with a gentle smile.

I look up into his emerald eyes, "we'll then, good night, bastard." I whisper and close my eyes.

"Wait, Lovino, I have some medicine that can help you fall asleep faster." He practically yells and grabs me by my shoulders.

"Fine, I'll take the medicine if it gets me home faster."

"Bien, give me a second please." I watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a suspicious looking bag and took a pill out. What I didn't expect was when he placed the medicine in his mouth and looked at me with seductive eyes.

"Dumbass, what are you doing? Don't you dare come any closer, Antonio stop NOO!"

He wrapped his hands around the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. He pushed the pill into my mouth and let go.

I pulled back panting and staring daggers at him. "Sorry, but that's the only way it can be given. And it should kick in any second now, so bye Lovino." He said with sad looking eyes.

I felt the pill kick in and I fell into a deep sleep with Antonio by my side.

When I came to it again I was in the woods by my tree. I sat up and stretched out my limbs. I knew I was going to have to face my brother so I ran back home thinking about Antonio the entire time, wondering when I could see him again.

**AN: Hey guys, I want to thank anyone who has taken the time to come read this story. It means a lot to me. See you in the next chapter. Bye!**


End file.
